Daughter of Asgard
by celloz rule
Summary: Thalia Foster has just discovered who her father is, and he has come to take her home to Asgard with him. What will life be like for her? How will Thor adjust to being a father? Will they form a a bond or will they remain disconnected?
1. The Father from Asgard

I sat in the thick grass among the flowers under the hot sun reading my book. I had always had a thing for outer space and legends ever since my mom died. Reading was a way for me to escape the reality of being an orphan. My new book was one of the more fascinating ones I've read in a while. It really allowed my to escape the reality called my life. My father left before I was born, my mom died in a freak thunderstorm incident, and when she died I was put into the system. Yep, my life sucked. I closed my eyes and let the wind flow through my hair. It was cool and stronger than normal. A nice refresher. Suddenly there was a thud. I opened my eyes to see a tall, strong man standing nearby. He had on strange silver and blue armor and a red cape. His shoulder length blonde hair billowing in the wind and a large hammer in his hand.

"Hello there," he said looking at me. His voice was deep and strong.

"Um, hi there," I responded quizzically. "Where did you come from?"

"Asgard of course. I am Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder and lighting, king of Asgard. And who might you be?"

My eyes widened at this statement. Thor, god of Norse legends. "I'm Thalia Foster. How did you get here?"

"Foster, as in Jane Foster? Do you know her? Where is she?" The man took a step closer to me. I sprang to my feet, forgetting about the book in my lap on my assent.

"What do you want with my mom?"

"Jane married?"

"Um no, she didn't."

"Then where is she and where is your father?"

"Listen I don't know who you are or where you came from or where you've been, but my mom died eight years ago in some freak thunderstorm accident. And my father left her before I was born."

"She died," his voice trailed off. She obviously meant something to this stranger. "And your father is gone?"

"Yeah, he left when she was pregnant with me. She said he had family matters and issues with his brother he had to return home to take care of, whatever that meant." Thor stared at me, looking me up and down. Suddenly his face brightened with a big smile across his face.

"Give your father a hug," he said as he stepped towards me with his arms outstretched. I took two steps back.

"What makes you think you're my father?!" He stared at me confused, as if someone questioning his judgment was strange. I started off back towards the main part of the orphanage.

"Wait. Hear me out." He grabbed my wrist stopping me. I spun around.

"You have three minutes to explain yourself and why I'm your daughter before I leave." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I was banished here by my father Odin, I met your mother. She was an amazing and beautiful woman. I loved her despite my oath to never love a human, and she loved me equally as much. That is how you came into existence. While she was pregnant with you I had to return home to deal with my brother Loki. My brother vanished and my father died in battle. That was only a month ago since I became king of Asgard, but there seems to be a difference with the Bifrost regarding the time. But look at the beautiful woman you have become. And your name. It was the name your mother picked out while I was still here. I had planned on coming back to take you both home to Asgard with me." I couldn't believe it. As hard as it is for me to imagine, he was right. I knew he was my father before he even mentioned my name. I had read my mom's journal. She had written a lot about him and in there was where she had chosen my name. I stared at him.

"I knew you were my father. I just wanted to see if your story matched her's, and it does. The description of you, your brother, and my name." His smile grew.

"Return with me to Asgard. I had come to take your mother home, but sadly she has died. Come home with me. You can have everything you've ever dreamed of, Thalia princess of Asgard."

"I can't. I have a life here," I said. His posture sank at my response.

"Please, _my_ daughter. _My_ Thalia."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Well I must be going then. Good-bye." He walked away, spun his hammer in the air. I turned began the long trek back to the orphanage. His words stuck in my mind, _my daughter, my Thalia_. I spun around,

"Wait!" but it was too late, he was gone. I sighed a sigh of disappointment and turned to continue my walk. Then there was a another loud thud. I spun on my heals.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home to Asgard with me," Thor offered me his hand. I smiled.

"I want to come with you, _father."_ I ran to him and gave him a big hug, wrapping my arms around him. A small void in me seemed to be filling. A void that had been empty my whole life. He put one arm around me and the other in the air. With a few twirls of his hammer we were on our way to Asgard, my book over turned in the grass among the flowers.


	2. Home Bitter-Sweet Home

Soon enough we reached Asgard and gracefully our feet touched the Bifrost. Thor and I let go of each other as the golden dome around us stopped spinning. He lead me down the colorful Bifrost towards the palace. I gasped and gawked at the beauty of Asgard. It was magnificent. Nothing on Earth could ever compare to it. It was mostly bronze and golden, the large palace looming in the middle. It was surrounded by a deep blue sea. The sky was a blue and pink with large white clouds dotting it and two moons orbiting it. All Thor could do was smile at my wonder. He pointed out everything he thought was important for me to see, from the various flowers, to the floating vertical steel looking plates orbiting each other. Everything was so fascinating.

Eventually we made it to the palace. Two golden doors stood looming in front of me. The guards quickly ordered the them to be opened when they saw us approaching. Slowly they opened to reveal a magnificent, grand throne room. About 50 yards away was a golden round throne with curved arms coming out of the back and off to the sides.

"This is the throne room," Thor said as he placed his hand on my back and escorted me towards the throne. "This is as far as any Asgardian will get into the palace. My friends are the only ones permitted to go beyond my throne." We passed by the elaborate chair. I moved my hands up and down the smooth surface of it, feeling every curve. "Go ahead. Take a seat."

"I can't. It's your throne. It would be disrespectful," I said looking up into his soft, strong eyes.

"I'm your father before I am king. It wouldn't be disrespectful, but rather an honor to have such a beautiful young woman as yourself sit in it." I smiled at him and sat down in the massive chair. I appeared tiny in it compared to my father. I was tall for a human, but small compared to Asgardians. I tried to imagine the room before me filled with people cheering my name, shouting "Long live Thalia, Queen of Asgard!" I couldn't, but it was a nice thought. Once I had my chance to sit where the noblest of Asgardians have sat, we proceeded down a large hallway towards the royal dining hall. While we were still a little ways off, I could here two men arguing. I couldn't make out what it was about, but it sounded heat. As we neared the hall, Thor shouted out,"My friends!". When we entered the dining hall, three men and a woman dropped to one knee, bowing. "My friends, how many time must I tell you that you don't have to bow every time I walk it?" With that they stood up and ran over to hug him, but stopped in their tracks when they saw me. They stared at me, trying to make out who or what I was. I uncomfortably shifted towards my father, looking for any sign of assistance. He glanced down at me and then back up. "Oh yeah, right. My friends, this is my daughter Thalia. Thalia these are my friends: The Warriors Three: Hogan, Fandral, and Volstagg, and my childhood friend, the mightiest warrior there has ever been, Sif."

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness," Sif said to me as the four of them dropped to one knee again.

"What are they doing?" I whispered so that only Thor could hear.

"My friends, no need for the formality," Thor said to them, his strong voice filling the room. They rose and looked at each other in question.

"Thor, since when have you had a daughter," Sif asked looking me up and down. Leaning over to me he whispered,

"How old are you?"

"16," I replied.

"I've had a daughter for 16 years, in Earth time. Only about a month in Asgardian time." He said it with so much pride, the void in me filling up a little more. The Warriors Three grew more confused as they started whispering back and forth. "Out with it men. No need to speculate about this."

Volstagg was the first to speak, "Thor, who is this girl's mother?" Hogan and Fandral gave him dirty looks. "What? We were all thinking it. I was just the one to say it."

"My friends, if you are wondering if she is the offspring of Sif and I, you needn't worry. She is the daughter of Jane Foster, the human who helped me return to Asgard." Everyone was silent for moment before Sif spoke up.

"Welcome to Asgard Thalia. It is an honor to have you here." She came over and gave me a hug. I tensed, expecting it to be awkward, but it wasn't. Her hug was warm and inviting, not what a warrior's hug would be like. The others followed her, greeting me and welcoming Thor home. "Where will she be staying?" My father looked at her and thought for a moment.

"I was thinking my childhood room. It is still furnished, as far as I recall." She nodded in agreement. "Shall we?" The three of us proceeded across the dining hall to the tall winding stair case.

"We are going to stay here and finish our discussion if that is alright with you," Fandral asked as we took the first few steps.

"That is fine with me," Thor replied, turning around to acknowledge them and nod. We climbed to the top of the stairs. In front of us was a circular foyer with one pair of double doors on either side. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle above a wooden table with a vase full of exotic flowers. "The room on the left is mine. This one is yours." Thor gestured to the double doors on the right. I walked towards them and pushed them open. Before me was a grand room. It was almost as large as the throne room downstairs. There was a small sitting area with three white sofas and a glass table in the middle of them. A twinkle from the table caught me eye and I ran over to see what is was. Before me in the glass was a galaxy. The stars and planets twinkled. Thor walked over and put a strong hand on my shoulder. "This is map of the galaxies surrounding Asgard. Everything you see here is happening out there, and this is Asgard." He pointed to a gold twinkling spot, the brightest on the map. It was all surreal. I looked to my left to examine the rest of the room. There was a a large bed against the left wall, 10 feet on either side, with golden silk sheets. The head board was magnificent with carvings of stars decorating it. Beyond that in the same wall was a white door that lead to the bathroom. I walked in and was shocked. There was a large shower to my left along with a deep tub made out of pearl. A huge mirror loomed in front of the golden marble counter tops and a sink. The whole room smelled like lavender. To my left was another pair of double doors, but smaller and white. I pushed them open to reveal a huge empty closet. I closed the doors behind me as I went back into the main part of the bedroom. I trotted over to the balcony that was about 70 yards long and ran my hand along the smooth golden surface.

"Wow," I said looking out onto the city before me. Thor came over and stood on my right, putting his hand on my back.

"From here you can see all of Asgard." He smiled down at me.

"It's so magnificent and beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Will this room do?"

"Yes. Thank you. I've never had anything this nice before."

"Good. Now shall we see about getting you something else to wear? Something more...Asgardian." He stepped back and looked at my outfit. I had on a simple navy blue t-shirt and jeans with converse.

"Is what I have on not ok?" I looked down out my outfit. What was wrong with this? Thor looked at Sif for some help. She smiled at his helplessness. This father thing was going to be hard for him.

"Your outfit is fine dear. What he means to say is that maybe you would like some clothes to make you feel more comfortable," Sif said as she joined us.

"Um sure, but I'm short compared to most of the women here."

"That's ok dear, I can have my tailor come in and take your measurements and get you custom clothes," Sif said looking to Thor for approval.

"That is a great idea. How about we go into the city. That way you can see more of your new home," he said looking at me.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," I said holding my stomach. "But can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry and hadn't eaten much before I left Earth."

"Why of course. Come, let us join The Warriors Three for a meal." He lead us back downstairs to the large dining hall where a meal was ready and a seat for me had been prepared. A seat near the head of the table, across from Sif, next to my father, Thor.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it so far. I'll have more chapters out soon. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Bonds on the Balcony

The meal was delicious. I had never eaten so many different items in one meal. It was amazing, and the company... Thor kept asking me if the food tasted good. He must have asked me 20 times. Sif would always place her hand on his arm and look at him, telling him that everything was fine. Then she'd smile at me. She has a caring and gentle smile, similar to her hugs. And the Warriors Three... they made the most noise during the meal. At some point I think Volstagg managed to get 40 grapes into his mouth. Then they started arguing about which weapon was the best, and of course Thor couldn't stay out of it. He left his seat and was right in the middle of it all, claiming that his hammer, Mjolnir, was the best. Sif and I looked at each other and smiled. I have never known my father, but this seemed like typical behavior for him. Sif nodded her head to the side, indicating that we should slip out. I smiled in response and we left the dining hall, the Warriors Three and Thor still exchanging opinions.

Once we had slipped out of the castle and into the streets of Asgard it was peaceful, other than the stares I was getting. Children would point and ask, "Mommy, who is that?" The parents, often embarrassed, would silence their children and smile at me as if to say sorry. It kept happening. A weird look here, children in question there. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sif, why are they staring," I asked, a tone of defeat and sadness in my voice. "I look like an Asgardian. I don't understand."

"You are new to Asgard. I hardly expected people not to pay attention," she responded.

"I know, and I thought I'd be used to it, with my mom getting a lot of attention back home. It just feels weird."

"I understand. I too was under question when I was becoming the great warrior that I am. Do not worry. Once they know who you are, it will stop. You are a beautiful young lady Thalia. People are going to stare." At this moment we heard a deep voice behind us.

"I was wondering where you two disappeared to," Thor said joining us.

"I was taking Thalia to the tailor to get some garments so that she may feel more comfortable," Sif said smiling at me. I understood what she meant.

"What a grand idea. I shall join you," Thor said walking slightly ahead of us. I smiled at Sif and we trotted to catch up with Thor.

* * *

We soon arrived at the tailor. The shop was small, but it shone in the light. There were magnificent glass windows on either side of the large wooden door. We entered the little shop and man rushed out to great us. Once he saw my father and Sif he bowed in respect.

"Your Majesty. Lady Sif. How may I help you today?" He asked fumbling nervously with the tape measure around his neck.

"I would like to have custom garments made for my daughter Thalia here," Thor said gesturing to me.

"Dau- dau- daughter?"

"Yes. My daughter, Thalia." Thor put his strong hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. The store keeper look at Sif.

"Any speculations you may have are not true. I am here only as a friend," she said quickly shutting down all thoughts.

"I see. Well right this way," he said gesturing me to a pedestal in front of a three sided mirror. After taking some careful measurements, he lead us to a small wooden door. "After you, your highness," he said with his arm outstretched. I opened the tiny door and in front of me was a winding staircase downstairs. I proceeded downstairs to where another door waited. I opened in and stepped into the magnificent room. Before me lay thousands of various materials. Some where gradient, some shinny, some matte, some with various prints. They were all beautiful. I turned around to my father who had his arm around Sif's waist smiling.

"Go ahead. Pick which ever you like."

"Really?" I asked stunned.

"Really." He smiled and I turned around and took off. There were so many options. I was like a kid in a candy shop. I was glad Sif was there. She had a good eye and was helpful in picking out materials and colors that worked best for me. My father even picked out a material, which I was surprised of. He chose a deep blue that was similar to that of the blue on his armor, but different. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. It was gorgeous.

A few hours later we were on our way back to the palace. People weren't looking at me as much, probably because Thor was with me. But there was a group of teenage boys that had a few rude comments.

"Look at her. Who does she think she is, thinking she can come to Asgard. Why doesn't she go back to Mid-Earth where she belongs?" said a tall muscular boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He wasn't trying to whisper among his friends. It was intended for me to hear.

"Can you mind your own business," I retorted hoping to end everything.

"She even sounds funny," he said back to me.

"Leave her alone. You have no business talking to my daughter like that," Thor stepped in front of me.

"Dad, please."

"Aw. You need your daddy to save you?"

"Why don't you go home and leave her alone?" I could sense Thor getting agitated.

"Why don't you go love on your girlfriend?"

"Hold your tongue. How dare you speak to your king like that Lyle. Wait until your father hears of this."

"Like he would care."

"Dad." The boys smiled at me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't need my dad, let alone the king, to save me from some stupid boys. I didn't need a dad in general. I had made it this far without him. I took off running towards the palace. I didn't look back. I couldn't look back. I ran and ran. I could here Sif and Thor call to me behind me. I didn't stop. I ran, tears streaming down my face, until I reached my room. I slammed the door shut and ran to the balcony. I sat crossed legged on the brod ledge, pillow in my lap, crying. Outside of my room Thor reached for the handle.

"Wait. Maybe I should go in first," Sif said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her gentle, soft face.

"Ok. Let me know how she is," he said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She pressed her forhead against his for a moment. "I love you." Sif smiled.

"I love you too." With that Sif entered my room, leaving Thor to pace nervously back and forth on the other side of the door. I knew who it was. I didn't need to look behind me. If it were Thor I would've felt the enormous presence and heard his steps. I knew it was Sif. She walked over to the ledge where I sat. "May I sit here?" I didn't answer. She sat down anyways, facing Asgard. "Beautiful view isn't it. Do you see those hills over there? I used to love to go swimming in the lakes there when I was your age." I wiped some tears from my cheek but kept staring forward. "There is a waterfall nearly 100 feet tall there. It would be nice to take you to-"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in an angry, depressed tone.

"Doing what?" Sif asked.

"This. The whole trying to make me feel better by talking pointlessly. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

"Thalia."

"No. Don't Thalia me. You are not Jane Foster. You are not my mother! And he is not my father! I just want to go home!" I screamed. I needed to get it out of my system. Sif sat there in awkward silence. We both did. No words were said for a good amount of time.

"You know he loves you. He's just trying to protect you and make up for the lost time," Sif slid closer to me, closing the distance.

"I know," I answered staring straight ahead. "I'm just not used to all of the attention, let alone having a father. But it is his fault for not returning for me and my mom."

"Thalia. You know just as well as I do that he would've come back for you two if he could've. But between his brother Loki and the time gap, you were born and growing long before he ever had the chance to return. You know that it's true. You just don't want to admit it." She was right, again. I curled my knees to my chest and layed my head on my knees facing Sif.

"Why does he try so hard?"

"He hasn't done anything related to parenting before. He doesn't know what to do or what you like. He's just trying to make you feel important and trying to learn more about his daughter, and this is how he goes about it."

"Have you ever gone through anything like this before?"

"Not exactly, no. I may not know you that well yet, but I know your father, and he is magnificent man and king. This is terrifying to him, having a daughter." I sat there staring at her. Was it really that terrifying? I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Sif had gotten up. I heard my door open and close. I thought nothing of it. A moment later there was a large, strong hand on my shoulder.

"Thalia?" Thor asked. I didn't look up. Tears swelled in my eyes. He sat down next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just trying to-"

"Thank you," I said as I spun around and hugged him tight, tears now streaming down my face. He awkwardly hugged me back. We embraced for a while before I pulled back. I wiped my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about earlier. How about, I make it up to you by taking you to combat training? Actually, that may not be wha-"

"I'd love it if you took me to training," I said smiling wide.

"Ok. I'll make sure you have the best instructor."

"Who?"

"Lady Sif. Is that alright?"

"That would be wonderful." I hugged him one last time before we headed down to dinner.


	4. Andreas

The next morning there was a loud pounding on my bedroom door. The disturbance came from none other than my dad.

"Thalia. You have 15 minutes to get up and get dressed before Sif and I leave without you," he said, his deep voice penetrating the door. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. _What were we doing today? That's right, training. Oh crap! Training! I have to get up. But what do I wear?_ I got up and ran across the hall. I knocked on Thor's door, anticipating him to answer. To my surprise Sif was the one who greeted me. Before she could say anything I spat out my question:

"I don't know what to wear. I don't have anything as awesome as you." She smiled.

"We thought you might say that. Come." She led me back to my room. There, standing in the middle of my room, was Thor and a mannequin with armor. I gasped. I ran over to the mannequin and ogled at the pieces in front of me. There were black leather boots and leggings. The undershirt was a bright red, like Thor's cape. And the armor bodice... it was the perfect combination of Thor's and Sif's armor. It was a brilliant silvery gold, and instead of the simple pieces that formed and point on Sif's, mine was made of circles like the ones on Thor's chest plate. And the cap sleeves were circles too.

"I hope this works," Thor asked watching my excitement.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! It's so beautiful. Thank you so much!" I gave him and Sif a hug of appreciation.

"Well, are you going to stand there or try it on?" Sif asked playfully. She helped me carry it to the bathroom to change then returned to wait with my father. I managed to get the pants, shirt, and boots on without any issues, but the actual metal part I was struggling with. I poked my head out of the bathroom and saw them sitting on the couch.

"Struggling with the bodice?" Sif asked smiling.

"Yeah..." She got up and came into the bathroom. It was easy to put it on once I had help. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Wow._ I looked amazing. Sif smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we go?" I smiled back and stepped back out into the main part of my bedroom. Thor stood up and came over to us.

"Look at you. You look stunning."

"Thank you so much for this."

"Well I could not let my daughter go to combat training without armor could I?" I smiled at him and we left, not before I snuck into the kitchen to grab a quick bite.

* * *

The training area was, to my surprise, within the castle, but it was were all of the guards trained so I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, Sif handed me a shield and a sword once we got there. The sword was about three feet long with a nice leather handle to grip. The shield was simple, but elegant, with two straps on the inside to wrap around my arm.

"These should work to begin with. Now put the shield on you left- wow ok then." Thor laughed at us. I had managed to put the shield on and held the sword like I knew what I was doing. "I guess we can start."

We walked a few paces over where we had plenty of space.

"Now stand at a stance like I am." I looked at how she was standing and copied. "Good. Now when I swing at you I want you to use your sword to stop me. Ok?"

"Ok." She swung and I stepped back startled, but manged to get part of my sword to collide with her's. Then, ungracefully, I fell on my back. Then I heard a familiar laugh.

"Look at her, thinking she can fight like an Asgardian. She's pointless," Lyle said walking over to me.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked offering me a hand.

"Yeah I'm fine," I started to get up, but Lyle stepped on my shield. I winced in pain as he bent down to my look me in the face.

"Go back to where you came from and never return. Stop trying to be like us, because you never will," he whispered in my ear. I gritted my teeth.

"You're right Lyle," I said loudly so that Sif and my dad could hear," I will never be like you because I am not a coward who is intimidated by competition." Thunder rolled around us. I looked at Thor, but he was as calm as ever. Then I realized, it was me. I clenched my fist and swung, making perfect contact with his nose. He took a few steps back, and off of my shield, a bit stunned. I sprang to my feet and grabbed my sword. Lyle rubbed his nose, blood trickling out.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play, then be it!" One of Lyle's friends brought him a sword and a shield.

"Thalia," my dad said. I looked at him and he understood that I had it under control. Lyle swung and I deflected it. We stepped in time, circling each other waiting for the other to make a move. I swung and he side stepped, clearing the blade. It was an elegant dance, one I did not think I knew. Suddenly all rage swelled in him and came at me crazily swinging in hopes of hitting me. I wished that I was behind him. Then suddenly I was behind him, but I was also in front of him. His sword hit my shoulder, but it didn't hurt. The other me disappeared. What had just happened? Lyle was stunned, then rage spewed from his mouth.

"Loki! Trickster god! You're games won't work on me Thalia!" He spun around and swung at my head, but I appeared behind him and kicked him flat onto his stomach. He rolled over to stand up but I pointed my sword at his head.

"Enough of this nonsense! Thor what is going on here?" an older man with white hair and armor on yelled as he entered the open-air training area. "And what is your daughter doing with a sword to my son's head?"Lyle smiled at me before rolling over and standing up. He sprinted to his father. I walked over and stood next to Sif who was watching the scene.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Sif.

"That is Lyle's father. He is an adviser to your father," she responded. The scene was getting heated.

"She could've killed him!" the man roared.

"She was merely defending herself. Your son was the one who swung at her first!"Thor said in protest.

"Lyle, is this true?" the man asked his son.

"No sir. I feared for my life. She has a natural talent that I was not aware of. She took my advice poorly and got angry. That is what happened to my nose. I was merely defending myself from her," the boy stated.

"There you have it. You're daughter is obviously the one to blame for this." The man started to walk away. I stepped forward.

"Now wait a moment! You can't go jumping to conclusions like that. Does my word not matter? Thor, you saw what happened. You know what happened. And after he disgraced you last night," I said.

"Thor, control your daughter," the man glared at me.

"I will control myself thank you very much. It is your son who needs the help after he insulted his king and Lady Sif last night."

"Absurd! Lyle would never do anything of that nature."

"Then ask him yourself," Sif said stepping forward. The man look at his son. Lyle couldn't make eye contact.

"You really did this. You disgraced my name! Our family name! Thank you Thor for your time. I apologize for my son," the man said grabbing his son's arm and walking away.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again and I'll pardon him," Thor said.

"Will do." And with that Lyle was gone. I was proud of myself. I had stood up to Lyle. I smiled at my father who just scowled at me.

"Thalia, a word later tonight." I had screwed up big time. Thor disappeared behind a curtain. Sif looked at me and took off after him. I started to wander my way back to by room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, Thalia?" said the voice. I spun around to see who it was. There before me was a tall, strong, muscular boy about my age decked out in armor. He had jet black hair and brilliant green eyes that sparkled in the light. And he had a sparkling smile.

"Yea?"

"I'm Andreas. That was awesome what you did back there. I haven't seen anyone stand up to my brother like that."

"Your brother?" I didn't know. I'm so sorry." I pushed strands of hair behind my ear.

"Don't be. It's healthy for him to know what defeat is," he said smiling.

"Oh ok." I stared at the ground. _This is awkward._

"Well I better get back to training for the king's personal guard. I'll see you around?"

I made eye contact with him. "Um, yeah. I'll see you around."

"Ok then," he said before lifting my chin up and kissing me. I melted into him, all of Asgard becoming a blur. He stepped back. "See you later." All I could do was stare and wave as he smiled and went to join the others.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it so far. Please let me know what you think. I'm on summer break so I hope to post more.


	5. Roll of Thunder

I had screwed up and there was no escaping it. I was trapped in the throne room with Thor in an unpleasant mood. Sif stood off to the side, but she clearly was not going to get involved in it.

"My dear Sif, I would like to talk to my daughter alone," he said looking in her direction. She bowed slightly and left the room. Thor turned to me and I could feel the power of all of Asgard bearing down on me. I held his stare, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. He turned and started pacing silently. The room held an atmosphere of stiff tension. Not looking at me, he spoke in an eerie calm tone, "What happened earlier?"

"What with Lyle? He was asking for it," I said in response to the question.

"I'm not talking about Lyle and the fight. That is another topic that we will discuss later. I'm referring to when you persisted to disrespect my authority." I stood silently trying to recall what he could be referring to. "Well, are you going to answer me?" He stopped pacing.

"Are you talking about when I called that man out for disrespecting me?"

"Oh is that what you call it?" he turned to me and stared, "Because here on Asgard that is called disrespecting your king and it comes with serious repercussions!" I stared at my feet uncomfortably, not wanting to look up. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!" he yelled and thunder rolled around us. I looked up. "You have disappointed me Thalia Grace." He walked down the steps from the throne and stood in front of me. "I thought you were better than this."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wasn't raised here. I don't know the rules."

"Enough of this nonsense! Do you think I wanted to miss out on your childhood? Do you think I left you and your mother on purpose? Jane Foster was one of the best things that has ever happened to me and then to find out I was going to have a daughter. I hated myself for leaving the two of you! I was miserable here fighting! I tried everything, everything, in my power as king to get to you, but all I could do was have Heimdall watch you grow up! All I ever wanted to do was to be there with her holding you in my arms!" his voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked into my eyes, "And I missed it all!" Thor punched a pillar near him. I flinched. He turned around and looked at me, tears now rolling down his cheeks. "I missed it all. I came back for you as soon as I could, but you were already grown up into the beautiful young lady you are now. I had missed it all." I wiped a tear from my own cheek, but that wasn't going to stop the many more to come. I ran to him crying and he held me tight.

"I love you dad," I said into his chest.

"I love you too, my daughter."

A heavy burden had just been lifted from the both of our chests. I don't know how long we stood there for, but the bond between us had just grown stronger than ever.


	6. Loki

The morning after the hear-to-heart was rather peaceful. Thor had warned me that he had counsels and diplomatic meetings throughout the morning and Sif was at training. I figured that if we weren't going to do anything, I might as well explore the place I was going to call home. I was mainly interested in figuring out what had happened yesterday when fighting Lyle. I knew who Loki was, and what he could do. I also knew that he was being kept in the dungeon. I got up earlier than normal and put on a draped dress made out of the deep blue material my dad had picked out. I knew where the palace library was at, so I went there first in search of a map of the palace.

Once I got to the large room that contained millions of documents, it wasn't hard to locate the map. I was scanning over it, memorizing the directions to the dungeon when I felt a semi-familiar presence. I quickly folded the map up and spun around to see who it was. Before I could distinguish features, my lips were being smashed into his. _Andreas._ I stepped back smiling, but shook out of it.

"You can't just go around kissing people. Let alone the king's daughter!" I yelled at a whisper.

"Shhh. You don't want to get caught looking for Loki now do you?" he said as he covered my mouth with his hand and looked over my shoulder at the folded map and books on Loki. He stepped closer to me so that almost every part of our bodies touched. Not removing his hand from my mouth, he kissed my neck once then whispered in my ear, "Let me come with you and no one will know." _God he was good._ I shoved his hand away from my mouth so that I could speak,

"Fine. But no more kissing me. At least not right now," I said. He bit his lip and gave me a childish smile. _God he was cute._ I gave him a playful shove and grabbed the map. I started to leave when he called me,

"Were you going to put these books on Loki away or just leave them out?" he asked rather loudly. I stopped cold in my tracks and spun around. He was giving me that boyish smile again as he held up a book. I ran to him a snatched the book from him and collected the others.

"Shut up please," I asked walking to the nearest shelf. He followed me and wrapped one large arm around my waist from behind. He took the books from me and set them on the shelf.

"No one will care if we leave them there," he said in between soft kisses on my neck. Goosebumps formed on skin and I shoved myself away.

"You have to stop. I will go with or without you, despite the fact that you might tell people what I'm up to, because who are they going to believe more? So you can stay here, or come, but if you come, you have to control yourself," I stated very clearly. He shrugged my comment off.

"Whatever you say, my dear," he said grinning devilishly. I ignored that little comment and headed for the dungeon.

Once we got there, it was easy to get in. Andreas stayed out front upon my request to have a personal conversation with my uncle. The guards didn't question why I was there, they just simply let me in. I proceeded down the dark stairs and down the hallway lined with prisoners. Some got up and stared at me, others didn't even acknowledged the fact that I was there. None of them contained Loki, until I got to the last cell on the far end. I don't know how, but he could sense me coming.

"Hello there Thalia. It's nice of you to finally pay your uncle a visit," said the voice of Loki. I rounded the corner and stood in front of the golden barrier.

"How did you know that I was down here?" I asked the figure dressed in green standing before me.

"We are family my dear. Now the real question is, why are you down here and how did you get my brother to let you down here?" I stared at my feet anxiously. "Ah. He doesn't know. How wonderful." I kept staring at the ground hoping to escape the awkward situation I was in. _What would happen if my father or Sif found out that I was down here?_

"I'm wondering what happened yesterday when I was fighting Lyle," I asked looking up.

"Ah, I knew that was your question. Well you see dear, it's in your blood," Loki said getting as close to the barrier as he could, "there is no way for you to control it. I on the other hand have mastered the art, but you will never. You can control thunder and lightning, you can play teleporting games like me, but my dear, you are as unpredictable as they come. Not to mention that awful mouth of yours, standing up to your father," facts and information kept spewing out of his mouth. "But the best part of it all, my dear niece, is that you are a mistake. My foolish brother broke his oath. You are just the result of his careless ways. You are destined to fail." I glared at Loki. Thunder rolled in the distance and I knew lightning was flashing in my eyes. "There's the anger," Loki said smiling evilly.

"Loki enough!" Andreas came running over to me. "Leave her alone. Enough of your games!"

"Aw, how cute. You need your Asgardian boyfriend to save you," he said with a sly smile. Andreas placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me away. I was too angry to say anything. "I hope to see you again, my dear!" Loki yelled as we walked away.

Andreas lead me out of the dungeon and into the open hallway. He took my clenched fists and his hands and stroked the top of my hand with his thumb.

"You're fine now Thalia," he said in a calming tone. I kept my stare straight ahead. "Thalia listen to me. Don't let Loki get to you." I was listening to him, I just wasn't acknowledging him. Andreas looked at me a realized he wasn't going to talk me out of it. Swiftly, he placed his hands on my neck, cupping my head, and kissed me passionately. That worked. I melted into him, closing my eyes. All of the negative energy stored up in me melted away. Andreas stepped back and looked at me smiling. "I knew that would work." I smiled and shook my head. He smiled and came close enough to my ear so that he could whisper, "And I am available anytime, just for you," he teased playfully. I smiled and leaned into him. He grabbed my now relaxed hand and stared to lead my away. "Come. I will make you something to eat."

* * *

I hope you enjoy it so far. Please let me know what you think of Andreas. I leave in a few days for a week long trip so I won't be posting much.


End file.
